Mendaña de Neira
thumb| Vlag Mendaña de Neira Mendaña de Neira is een vulkanisch eiland in de Atlantische oceaan. Rond de kreeftskeerkring ligt het tussen de eilanden Bermuda en Puerto Rico en is het net als Hawaii en de Canarische eilanden het gevolg van vulkanische activiteiten. Het eiland ligt op een hotspot en kent een Spaanse achtergrond. Tegenwoordig staat het eiland vooral bekend om haar toeristische en recreatieve activiteiten. Met het subtropische klimaat is het, het hele jaar goed vertoeven. Niet alleen voor de zonliefhebbers is het een ideaal vakantie-eiland, maar ook voor de watersporters, bergsporters en dierenfans biedt het eiland genoeg mogelijkheden! Het nabijgelegen eiland De Quiros behoort tot Mendaña de Neira en is alleen per boot bereikbaar. Met zijn steile hellingen en langgerekte strand is dit één van de meest gewilde excursies vanaf Mendaña de Neira. De hoofdstad van de eilanden ligt in het zuid-westen van Mendaña de Neira genaamd Metropóli. Het is een stad met een grote historie en in de huidige tijd is het een centrum waar wegen, rivieren en provinciegrenzen door elkaar lopen. Ontstaan De twee eilanden, Mendaña de Neira en De Quiros zijn ontstaan door vulkanische activiteiten. Ze zijn ontstaan door zogenoemde hotspots. Bij een hotspot is de oceanische korst vrij dun, waardoor er magma vanuit het binnenste van de aarde aan het oppervlak kan komen. Wanneer de ‘vulkaan’ op de plaats van hotspot tot uitbarsting komt, komt de lava in contact met het water. Lava stolt en veranderd op deze wijze in basalt, een gesteente dat lichter is dan de oceanische korst. Hier stolt lava namelijk tot graniet. Door erosieprocessen verandert de vulkaan in een eiland, in dit geval Mendaña de Neira. Door wind en stromingen is het een dynamisch eiland en in de loop der tijd verandert het in een platform bedekt met koraal. Wanneer er genoeg magma vanuit het binnenste van de aarde naar buiten komt kan het eiland boven de zeespiegel blijven bestaan. De plaat waarop de hotspot is ontstaat, blijft in beweging, terwijl het eiland zelf blijft drijven in de oceaan. De zwakke plek in de aardkost verschuift dus in de loop der eeuwen een bepaalde richting op. Wanneer een nieuwe magmapluim onder de zwakke plek omhoog komt ontstaat er weer een nieuw eiland. Het is dus niet ondenkbaar dat over miljoenen jaren een nieuw eiland in het noordwesten van Mendaña de Neira gevormd zal worden. Geschiedenis thumb|Àlvaro Mendaña de Neira Àlvaro de Mendaña de Neira was een spaanse zeevaarder. In 1541 is hij geboren en al vroeg in zijn jeugd had hij een zwak voor alles in en op de zee. Hij staat vooral bekend als ontdekker van de Salomonseilanden en is geboren in Zaragoza. In 1558 verhuisde hij naar Lima, de hoofdstad van Peru. Toen hij twee jaar in Lima woonde is hij vertrokken met een aantal andere Spanjaarden op ontdekkingsreis richting de bovenwindse eilanden. In Juni vertrokken ze richting het noorden waar ze half augustus een eiland in het vizier kregen wat nog niet in kaart was gebracht. Het eiland is naar Àlvaro vernoemd waarbij het tweede eiland de naam kreeg van zijn vaste stuurman Pedro Fernández de Quiros. Bij de ontdekking van het eiland door Àlvaro woonden er al verschillende stammen op het eiland. Één van de stammen zijn de mensen die behoren tot de Taino’s, een stam van Arowakken-indianen. Deze stam is onder andere bekend als hoofdbevolking van Puerto Rico, het zuidelijk gelegen eiland een aantal graden onder Mandaña de Neira. De bewoners van deze stam leefde bij de ontdekking vooral in de buurt van de kust en staan bekend als zeer goede zeevaarders. Een tweede stam was de Aiquis en zij waren vooral te vinden in de bergen. Deze stam had zich over beide eilanden verspreid en hebben zich nu hoofdzakelijk teruggetrokken in de bergen. Verder leefden er nog een tiental kleine stammen. Bij de ontdekking hadden Mendaña de Neira en De Quiros beiden een andere leider. Het grootste eiland werd overheerst door de Taino’s en zij bepaalden hier hoofdzakelijk de grote lijnen. Het kleine eiland werd geregeerd door de Aiquis. Doordat er van beide stammen een gedeelte op beide eilanden woonden had niemand problemen met het feit dat deze regeringsverdeling gemaakt is. Àlvaro had het bij deze ontdekking vrij gemakkelijk. Weinig onderlinge conflicten zorgden ervoor dat de stammen als één geheel gezien konden worden. Het was dus zaak om het geheel te overtuigen dat het onder de Spaanse bewindvoering beter zou worden en in de 16e eeuw werd dit duidelijk gemaakt door de hoeveelheid ‘macht’. De Spanjaarden zagen het eiland bij de ontdekking als ‘hun’ eiland en de overname van het gezag liep vrijwel vlekkeloos. Dit is heel opmerkelijk voor die tijd van het jaar. Augustus 1860 was het moment dat de eilanden officieel onder Spaans gezag vielen en in de jaren die volgden was er weinig opschudding door andere zeelieden zoals Amerikanen en Portugezen. Door het kleine oppervlak hadden weinig mensen verder interesse in de eilanden en de Spanjaarden overheersten op dit gebied van de Atlantische Oceaan. Provincies Net zoals Nederland is het land ingedeeld in provincies. Voor het gemak hebben de vier gebieden op het grote eiland de namen: Norte, Este, Sur en Oeste gekregen (dit is Spaans voor Noord, Oost, Zuid en West). De begrenzing van de gebieden loopt lang fysische barrières. De berg die eigenlijk het hele eiland kenmerkt is de El fuego de amontonamiento. In het kort zullen de kenmerken per provincie besproken worden. Norte [[Bestand:Noord.gif|thumb|130px|Vlag Norte]] Norte wordt kent één groot dorp, namelijk het dierendorp, ofwel La bestias pueblo. Het gebied wordt gekenmerkt door een grote verscheidenheid aan flora en fauna. Onder de toeristen is het een gebied dat veel bezocht word. Je kunt er uitstapjes maken voor één dag of eventueel een overnachting boeken tussen de dieren. De infrastructuur bestaat veelal uit zandwegen. Het is een typisch natuurgebied waar de mens vrij weinig invloed op heeft. De enige invloed van de mens is de plaatsing van hekken en de bouw van enkele overnachtings-plaatsen. De vlag van het gebied wordt gekenmerkt door natuurlijke kleuren. Este [[Bestand:Oost.gif|thumb|130px|Vlag Este]] Este is een gebied dat het aantal toeristen door de jaren heen verworven heeft. Het is het op twee na grootste gebied wat betreft het aantal toeristen. De kustlijn wordt gekenmerkt door appartementen, clubs en watersportvoorzieningen. In het zuiden van deze provincie vind je een baai waar veel watersporten beoefend worden. De grootste stad in dit gebied ligt helemaal in het Noord-Oosten van het eiland, genaamd Fuerte Sitio. Tevens loopt er vanaf de berg een rivier naar het oosten van het land, Rin. De haven (Deporte Bayeta) van het land valt ook binnen deze provincie. De vlag wordt gekenmerkt door de blauwe kleur van het water. Sur [[Bestand:Zuid.gif|thumb|130px| Vlag Sur]] De zuidelijke provincie is de grootste van het land en trekt jaarlijks vele toeristen. Het aantal toeristen neemt nog steeds toe en vliegtuigen landen hier op het vliegveld La masca pedazo de tierra, in de volksmond Masca Pedazo. De hoofdstad, Metropóli ligt in het Zuiden. De kustgebieden, en dan vooral de gebieden in het zuid-oosten zijn het gehele jaar door bezet met badgasten die van over de hele wereld naar het eiland komen. De infrastructuur is in deze provincie zeer goed ontwikkelt, zodat toeristen het hele gebied snel en gemakkelijk kunnen bereiken. Verder is de Mosa de belangrijkste rivier en heeft de vlag een toeristisch uiterlijk. Oeste [[Bestand:West.gif|thumb|130px| Vlag Oeste]] Dit gedeelte van het land wordt gekenmerkt door de grote wildernis. Er wonen nog enkele teruggetrokken stammen en het gebied is eigenlijk nooit goed onderzocht. Het toerisme wil er nog niet echt doordringen. Er liggen daarom ook vrijwel geen steden in dit gebied. De mensen die er wonen zijn nog een aantal stammen die er al waren bij de ontdekking van het eiland. Naast de grote verscheidenheid aan bomen en planten is een deel van de provincie zeer rotsachtig. Het is een achtergelegen gebied wat ooit nog tot ontwikkeling kan komen. De vlag heeft een natuurlijk karakter evenals de omgeving zelf. Steden [[Bestand:Naamloos.gif|thumb|Overzichtskaart Mendaña de Neira]] Op Mendaña de Neira liggen 12 grote steden. Metropóli De hoofdstad is Metropóli en ligt net in de oostelijke provincie. Het is de belangrijkste stad wat betreft politieke functie. Eigenlijk is het, het Den Haag, van het eiland. Met haar grote historische waarde is het een zeer culturele stad en tevens een zeer gevarieerde stad wat betreft bouwstijlen. Oso Oso ligt hier vlakbij en is een belangrijke stad wat betreft havenstad. Het is een centraal gelegen stad en heeft een uitstekende verbinding met de haven. Het ligt iets hoger dan de omliggende steden en biedt zo een uitstekend uitzicht over de oostelijke kust. Een stuk verder ligt Campanilla Campanilla. Deze stad is zeer populair bij de bergsportliefhebbers. Vanaf hier worden vele tochten georganiseerd de bergen in. Tevens is dit het centrum voor de echte visliefhebber. Het dorp heeft een klein museum en meerder visrestaurantjes. Garita Playa is dé stad voor surfers. Direct aan de sportbaai gelegen komen hier jaarlijks duizenden toeristen naartoe om de golven van de zee te overwinnen. Er zijn vele strandtentjes en een aantal kroegen op de boulevard. Fuerte Sitio Fuerte Sitio ligt vrij noordelijke en is een plaats aan zee waar het iets rustiger is. Voor diegene die niet houdt van alle toeristendrukte kan dit strand opzoeken. Er staan hier standaard ligbedden op het strand en er is een klein beauty resort. Overige In de wildernis liggen nog drie grote dorpen die op de kaart zijn aangegeven. Deze dorpen worden veelal bewoond door de nog plaatselijke stammen. Deze stammen doen de toeristen verder niets en op wandel- of fietsvakantie over het eiland is het mogelijk bij een van deze stammen één of meerdere nachten door te brengen. Rondom het vliegvled liggen nog twee grotere steden die vooral dienen als plaats waar mensen overnachten voordat ze vertrekken of net nadat ze aan zijn gekomen. Het zijn beide wel twee plaatsen met een grote geschiedenis die zeer belangrijk is geweest voor het land. In het Zuid-oosten ligt dan nog de plaats Zanahoria. Deze plek staat vooral bekend bij de families met kinderen. Het is een zeer kindvriendelijk gebied met vele wandeltochten in de omgeving. Tevens worden in dit gebied veel kinderactiviteiten georganiseerd. La bestias pueblo is het dierendorp. Hierover kun je verder op deze pagina meer lezen. Op De Quiros ligt als belangrijkste stad Abeja Compo. Hier komen de boten aan vanuit het hoofdeiland en worden de belangrijkste activiteiten op dit eiland georganiseerd. Bergliefhebbers vertrekkten vanaf hier voor een meerdaagse hike en eendagstoeristen bezoeken de boulevard en winkeltjes van dit dorp. Klimaat Het weer op Mendaña de Neira en De Quiros is bijna altijd op beide eilanden hetzelfde. Door de seizoenen heen zijn er vrij weinig temperatuurverschillen, waardoor her alleen onderscheidt wordt gemaakt tussen zomer en winter. De zomer begint in april en eindigt in oktober. De winter omvat dus de andere maanden. De temperatuur in de zomer ligt gemiddeld tussen de 24 en 31 graden. In de winter ligt de temperatuur iets lager, namelijk tussen de 17 en 22 graden Celsius. De nachttemperaturen liggen in beide seizoenen een stuk lager dan de genoemde gemiddelde temperaturen. Het gebied ligt in een warme ofwel tropische zone en heeft het gehele jaar te maken met een hoge luchtdruk. Evenals haar omliggende eilanden wordt het eiland gekenmerkt door gedeeltelijk een tropisch regenwoud en gedeeltelijk een savanneklimaat. De stroming van het water valt binnen een koude dieptestroom en met gemiddeld 2000 millimeter neerslag per jaar is het een semi-aride gebied. Demografie Door deze hele site heen zijn verschillende kenmerken van de bevolking van het land te lezen. Hier een korte beschrijving van de mensen die al sinds eeuwen het eiland bewonen en dus ook de grootste kennis hebben over het eiland en de omgeving. Het bevolkingsaantal is nooit precies uitgeteld, vanwege de mensen die in de wildernis wonen. De bewoners uit de wildernis hebben zich erbij neergelegd dat een deel van het eiland ontwikkeld is voor toerisme. Daarbij hebben ze met de bevolking afgesproken dat een gedeelte van het eiland geheel in zijn waarde blijft en dat de bevolking dit gebied zelf onderhoud zonder dat hier allerlei toeristen en dergelijke bij komen. Getallen wat betreft sterfte- en geboortecijfer zijn dan ook niet compleet. Wat betreft wonen en werken, wonen de meeste mensen in de toeristengebieden. Zij zetten zich helemaal in om mensen van buitenaf wegwijs te maken op het eiland. Dit doen ze in verschillende branches. Een groot gedeelte werkt in hotels, restaurants en horecagelegenheden. Een ander groot gedeelte van de bevolking heeft zich gespecialiseerd in de sportactiviteiten. Doordat de gidsen allemaal hun oorsprong hebben op het eiland is de informatie zeer gedetailleerd en door goed ontwikkelde talen kunnen ze dit ook zeer informatief en interessant overbrengen. Tevens heeft de politiek enkele regels opgesteld voor alle mensen die in de toeristenbranche werken. Iedereen moet een bepaalde eed afleggen waarbij ze beloven de toeristen gelijk te behandelen en altijd vriendelijk zijn. Schrik dus niet als mensen je 's ochtends begroeten (ook al ken je hen misschien niet). Het grootste gedeelte van de mensen is momenteel dus werkzaam in de tertiaire sector. Een paar eeuwen geleden was dat nog wel anders. Mensen moesten voor hun eigen voedsel zorgen en vrijwel iedereen was werkzaam in de primaire sector (visserij, bosbouw, veeteelt en landbouw). Tegenwoordig is dit percentage flink gedaald en beperkt dit zich tot de bewoners in Oeste. De industriesector beperkt zich tot bouwnijverheid. Overige bedrijven uit de secundaire sector zijn te vinden op omliggende eilanden waar nauwe samenwerkingsverbanden zijn afgesloten. Omdat het eiland toch wel gekenmerkt wordt door een specialistisch aanbod van gidsen, sportinstructeurs en wildernisbewoners is het immigratiecijfer zeer laag. De mensen hebben hun roots vaak op het eiland en heb je deze niet dan is het niet zo gemakkelijk om op het eiland te komen. Uiteraard zal iedereen je wel eerljk behandelen, maar je mist toch enige Mendaña-kenmerken. Mensen die op het eiland geboren zijn, zullen dit ook niet vaak inruilen voor een ander gebied. Hooguit studeren ze enkele jaren op het vaste land, waarna ze het bedrijf van hun ouders overnemen. Al met al dus echte familiebedrijven en iedereen-kent-iedereen dorpjes. Vliegveld Het vliegveld draag officieel de naam La masca pedazo de tierra. Het ligt in de provincie Sur op het hoofdeiland. Het is geen groot vliegveld wat betreft landingsbanen (in totaal 3 stuks). Omdat het eiland hoofdzakelijk toeristen telt, mogen vliegtuigen uit vrijwel alle landen hier aankomen. Er is een strak schema opgesteld om al deze toeristen veilig te laten arriveren en vertrekken. Op het vliegveld is een relatief kleine vertrekhal. Eromheen is echter een groot winkelcentrum gebouwd. Om de vele toeristen een plezierige aankomst en vertrek te geven kun je er in de buurt een hotel zoeken of de tijd voor vertrek doden met winkelen, lunchen, spelletjes doen enzovoorts. Er zijn vele sanitaire voorzieningen aanwezig en je zult er niet uitdrogen of verhongeren. Met een speciale La masca pas kun je twee uur voor vertrek en twee uur na aankomst gratis een (beperkt) aantal drankjes halen op het vliegveld. Tevens kun je er voor een bepaald bedrag eten. Vanaf het vliegveld heb je een goed uitzicht over de zuid-west punt van het eiland. Al met al is het dus zeker niet onplezierig om een tijd op het vliegveld door te brengen. Vanaf het vliegveld rijen verschillende taxi's, bussen en andere touringcars over het eiland. Een eigen auto huren is niet mogelijk, maar door de strenge regels van de overheid is het openbaar vervoer op het eiland uitstekend geregeld. Taxichauffeurs zijn waarschijnlijk de vriendelijkste die je ooit bent tegengekomen en spreken allemaal vloeiend Engels en Spaans. Voordat je er chauffeur mag worden moet je eerst een taaltoets afleggen en tevens een toets over het eiland. Alle chauffeurs zijn dus goed op de hoogte van de aciviteiten en bezichtigingen op het eiland en zullen ook vaak vele verhalen kunnen vertellen. Haven De haven van het land ligt in Deporte Bayeta en draagt dezelfde naam als deze baai. Een gedeelte van het strand is afgezet en in het water liggen vele steigers met boten. Er liggen enkele vissersboten en wat motorboten. Tevens kun je met een wat luxere boot naar De Quiros varen of eventueel een dag op zee doorbrengen. Hierbij bezoek je dan ook enkele koraalriffen. De haven en boten worden goed in de gaten gehouden. Jaarlijks worden alle boten gekeurd en eventueel gerepareerd. Verder lopen er altijd wel wat werknemers op de kade rond. Heb je een vraag over het water, de boten of iets wat hieraan gerelateerd is; je kunt je vraag altijd stellen. De mensen hebben er vaak genoeg verstand van en zijn altijd razend enthousiast met het geven van antwoorden. Toerisme thumb|Uitkomst van onderzoek 2008 Tegenwoordig staan de eilanden bekend als vakantieoorden. Het toerisme neemt steeds sneller toe, waarbij de afkomst hoofdzakelijk Amerikaans is. Met 33% van het totaal aantal buitenlandse toeristen bezoeken de Amerikanen vooral de Zuidelijke provincie. Aangezien het eiland een Spaanse historie kent, komen er jaarlijks ook vele Spanjaarden naar de eilanden. Met 15% komen ze vlak achter de Fransen. Samen met de Engelsen bezoeken zij vooral de oostelijke provincie. Sinds de aanleg van het dierendorp in 1993 is het aantal toeristen in deze provincie flink toegenomen. Het gebied kent een groei van 6% tot 8% van toerisme in een jaar. De grootste groei vindt plaats in de zuidelijke provincie. Ook het eiland De Quiros kent een grote vooruitgang wat betreft toerisme. Jaarlijks neemt de groei met 8% of meer toe. (De gegevens stammen uit een onderzoek van 2008) Voor elk type vakantieganger biedt het eiland mogelijkheden. Verschillende mogelijke bezichtigingen en activiteiten zullen worden toegelicht. Het betreft de mogelijkheden op het gebied van berg- en watersporten, één-, twee-, of driedaagse dagtochten naar het dierendorp of De Quiros, wandel- en fietsmogelijkheden en uitgaansmogelijkheden. Bergsporten [[Bestand:Bergbeklimmen01.jpg|thumb|Een steil gedeelte aan de kust van De Quiros]] Beide eilanden zijn prima geschikt voor liefhebbers van bergsporten. Op het grote eiland loopt de helling in eerste instantie met een flauwe helling omhoog. Voor wandelliefhebbers is het een mooi gebied om vanaf een hoger gebied over het eiland heen te kijken zonder deze hoogte met veel moeite te bereiken. Voor de avonturiers onder de toeristen moet je richting Campanilla rijden en daar de bergen ingaan. Van de flauwe helling wordt het een stuk steiler en er zijn hier speciale stukken aangelegd voor het bergbeklimmen. Vanuit verschillende organisaties worden dagtochten georganiseerd om de bergen in opklimmende moeilijkheidsgraad te beklimmen. De minder sportieve mensen kunnen uiteraard ook mee en doen dan alleen de makkelijkere stukken. El fuego de amontonamiento biedt voor elke bergsportliefhebber wat wils! Wat betreft De Quiros zal het niet voor iedereen weggelegd zijn deze berg te beklimmen. De uiteindelijke hoogte die je bereikt zal minder zijn dan op hte hoofdeiland, maar de hellingshoek is veel groter. Op sommige stukken klim je zelfs niet verticaal, maar iets schuin naar achter. Kortom een berggebied voor mensen die al iets meer ervaring hebben en de uitdaging aandurven! Het eiland staat bekend om de grote veiligheid. Organisaties doen er alles aan om een- en meerdaagse dagtochten, bootexcursies, enzovoorts veilig te laten verlopen. Zonder deze veiligheid zou het niet kunnen leven van de toeristen. Daarom gelden er een aantal regels bij de verschillende activiteiten. Bij het bergsporten geldt op beide eilanden dat je niet alleen mag klimmen. Er is dus altijd een instructeur bij, ook als je zelf heel veel ervaring hebt! Watersporten Deporte Bayeta is de grootste en mooiste baai aan de oostkust van Mendaña de Neira. Garita Playa is de dichtsbijzijnde grote stad aan deze kust. Dit dorp wordt ook gekenmerkt door haar vele sportwinkels. Tevens zijn er langs de baai vele strandtentjes waar surfplanken, waterfietsen, roeiboten, enzovoorts gehuurd kunnen worden. De, vrij vertaald, sportbaai is voor watersportfans een paradijs! De golven zijn er prima om te leren golfsurfen! Aan de kust kun je er prima kitesurfen. Delen van het strand zijn hier apart voor afgezet. Op de andere delen van het strand is het niet mogelijk te kitesurfen, omdat je dan een gevaar kunt zijn voor de badgasten. Verder vertrekken er dagelijks vele motorboten met waterskiërs, bananen en grote banden. Ook als je niet zo houdt van surfen kun je veel lol hebben op een grote gele banaan. Ook voor de minder sportieve toeristen zijn er allerlei tentjes waar je bedden en parasols kunt huren. Zo kun je, ook op het strand, jezelf prima vermaken! Je kunt de andere gasten bekijken die met moeite proberen de golven van de zee te overwinnen of je kinderen bekijken. Voor hen is het 100% veilig om op het strand te spelen. Dus laat ze heerlijk met een emmer en een schep aan de slag gaan en ze hebben de dag van hun leven. Het water in de zee loopt ook maar zeer langzaam af. Daar waar het sneller diep wordt is een lijn neergelegd. Op deze manier zullen kinderen nooit te ver in het water gaan. Dit alles staat in verbinding met de centrale post voor toerisme op het land. Alle organisaties die watersporten aanbieden worden gecontroleerd en de veiligheid van de toeristen wordt op deze manier gegarandeerd. Zelf kun je een motorboot huren, maar alleen als je in het bezit bent van een vaarbewijs. Verder gelden er op zee en op het strand bepaalde regels, maar dit mag de pret allemaal niet drukken! Dierendorp Door Lars In het dierendorp wonen 2 soorten dieren, de Snorl en de Kirgk. De Snorl zijn de werkers, deze doen al het zware werk, zoals jagen, verzamelen en landbouw. De Kirgk zijn de leiding gevende, zij zorgen dat voor alle taken genoeg Snorl zijn ingedeeld. De Kirgk zijn slimmer dan de Snorl, en nemen hierdoor dus de leidinggevende positie in de stam aan. De Mensen dachten wel een slaatje te kunnen slaan uit het leven van deze unieke wezens door er een soort van safarikamp van te maken. De Snorl en de Kirgk vinden het beiden niet erg om tussen de hekken te leven en bezocht te worden door nieuwsgierige toeristen, in ruil daarvoor krijgen ze van de mensen weer aanvullend voedsel. De mensen beslooten toen ze dit gebied ondekte het met rust te laaten en de Snorl en Kirgk zelf zich te laten ontwikkelen.Wat uniek is aan het gebied waar de Snorl en de Kirgk leven is dat de grond er heel droog is en dat er weinig planten groeien. Dit komt omdat de Snorl en de Kirgk te weinig water hadden, er stroomde geen rivieren door hun gebied, ze konden niet in het onderhoud van zichzelf voldoen door deze watergebreken. De Snorl dachten dat al het water op de grond viel, het verdween. De Kirgk waren slimmer in dit opzicht en wisten dat het water wat op de grond viel door de grond werd geabsorbeerd. Dus bedachten de Kirgk een manier om het water wat in de grond verdween weer terug te winnen, ze bouwden grote pompinstallaties om het water uit de grond terug te winnen, wat de grond hierdoor arm aan water maakte en het droge grond werd ondanks de aardige regenval. Deze pompinstallaties werken op stoom, de stoom werd gemaakt van zeewater. Het was dan ook niet veel later dat ze er achter kwamen dat als je zeewater kookt, het zout achterblijft en je als je de damp opvangt en hem afkoelt je zoet water krijgt. Dit heften het waterprobleem helemaal op. Waar deze unieke dieren vandaan komen is nog steeds niet helemaal bekend, maar het waarschijnlijkst is dat ze eerst zeedieren waren die in de loop van de tijd ook op het land zijn gaan leven en uiteindenlijk niet meer goed in zee konden leven. Volgens wetenschappers zijn de Snorl waarschijnlijk verre familie van de Zeehond en de Kirgk van de Zeeschildpad. Al met al vinden de Snorl en de Kirgk hun leven op deze manier wel best, ze hebben genoeg te eten en te drinken. Alleen hun territorium is maar beperkt en met het voedsel wat ze van de mensen krijgen en zelf kunnen maken en verzamelen kunnen ze maar 50 Kirgk en 300 Snorl in leven houden. Daarom zien de Kirgk er op toe dat er niet meer dan de limiet aan Snorl en Kirgk tegelijk in leven zijn, word er een nieuw jong geboren terwijl er nog steeds het limiet leeft, dan word dit jong toegevoegd aan het menu. De Kirgk en Snorl hebben nog geen geschrift ontwikkeld, en het is tot vandaag de dag nog niemand gelukt om hun taal te ontcijferen. De manier waarop ze met mensen communiceren is aan de hand van simpele gebaren en wijzen naar wat ze bedoelen. Wandelen en fietsen Voor de liefhebbers van wandelen: Mendaña de Neira is het helemaal! Voor de liefhebbers van fietsen: Mendaña de Neira is het helemaal! Op het grote eiland zijn verschillende routes uitgezet. Er zijn speciale routes voor kinderen die iets minder steil door de bergen gaan en waarbij onderweg genoeg speelattributen geplaatst zijn. Er zijn echter ook wandeltochten voor de echte fanatieke lopers, waarbij het mogelijk is om een tocht over het eiland te maken en hierbij in verschillende dorpen een nacht te blijven slapen. Deze routes kunt u vooraf al plannen of bekijken bij de betere reisbureau's. Op het eiland zult u zeker niet verdwalen. Overal zijn verschillende borden geplaatst met plaatsnamen erop. Tevens zijn er ook standaardroutes aangegeven. Net zoiets als 'volg de rode paaltjes'. Verdwalen hoeft dan zeker niet te gebeuren! Tijdens wandelingen zijn er genoeg dingen te bezichtigen. Zo zijn er speciale natuurwandelingen die deels door de wildernis lopen of juist cultuur wandelingen die verschillende steden bekijken. Elke stad en elk gebied heeft zijn of haar eigen geschiedenis en dit is ook terug te zien aan de plaatsen zelf. Denk aan oude ruïnes, aan bepaalde flora en fauna, aan bouwstijlen, enzovoorts. Zoals al eerder gezegd is het eiland ook uitstekend geschikt voor kinderen. Loop zo eens de, vrij vertaald, kabouterroute! Tel de kabouters en doe de opdrachten! Fietsers kunnen hier ook goed hun ei kwijt. Per moutainbike, tandem of familiefiets. Voor ieder wat wils. Ook deze paden zijn weer goed weergegeven met borden, pijlen en er zijn meerdere routekaarten bij de informatiewinkels te verkrijgen. Bijna elk dorp verhuurd wel een paar fietsen en voor speciale fietsen kunt in de grotere steden zoals Metropóli, Campanilla of Fuerte Sitio. Uitgaansmogelijkheden Wat betreft uitgaansmogelijkheden is het land wat beperkter dan de andere faciliteiten. Er zijn vele eet- en drinkgelegenheden aanwezig, maar deze beperken zich meestal tot kleine restaurantjes, met lokale gerechten. Het eten is echter wel goed en over de prijs-kwaliteit verhouding hoor je vrijwel niemand praten. De mensen op dit eiland houden graag van een biertje drinken in een plaatselijk café. Grote discotheken enzo zijn er echter niet te vinden. Hiervoor zul je naar plaatsen als Salou en Lloret de Mar moeten. Er zijn echter wel veel jongeren op het eiland, maar die zoeken hun vertier vaak in het actieve deel. De kroegen die er zijn zitten vaak gezellig vol en zo nu en dan worden er ook 'landen-avonden' gehouden. Dit houdt in een Duits Bierfest, Hollandse kroegenavond, Russische nacht enzovoorts. Kortom genoeg vertier, maar in een iets minder grote mate!